


Kitsune

by SoySierra



Series: Kitsune [1]
Category: Mononoke
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/SoySierra
Summary: Fue real. Instantáneamente pensó. . El dolor en el rostro de Kusuriuri era real. Los gritos de  la familia Tabaki eran reales. La sangre corriendo por la palidez de sus piernas había sido real..





	1. Derrotas

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Mononoke me pertenece. No gano dinero con este fic.

 

Derrotas

 

Otra derrota. En ese momento ver el cuenco de arroz intacto frente a su cuarto suponía otra derrota. Podía sumarle esta a la seguidilla que venían aconteciendo desde el episodio con el Bakeneko.

Una tras otra, las decisiones de Odajima lo habían llevado por caminos difíciles. Cómo si aquel gato y su dueña lo hubieran maldecido de alguna forma, solo por ser testigo de su tragedia. 

Su mirada se desvió un segundo del cuenco a la entrada de la habitación y entonces recordó. Él también había estado ahí. ¿Este era el precio que pagaba por exorcisar al Mononoke? Odajima cerró los ojos. No queria ver. No quería recordar el por qué estaban en esa posada y por qué había un cuenco de arroz intacto frente a la habitación del Kusuriuri, que no había salido en tres días.


	2. El presente

El Presente:

 

Peculiar. Siempre le había parecido que el vendedor de medicinas era un sujeto peculiar. Con aquella pintura en el rostro y sus orejas puntiagudas era un personaje que llamaba la atención por donde sea que pasase. En un principio eso le había generado una inmensa desconfianza, al punto de querer eliminarlo solo por su aspecto. 

Solo con el correr de los acontecimientos, el samurai había logrado ser capaz de cambiar su punto de vista. El ataque del Mononoke le había hecho reflexionar sobre varias cosas. Si bien aún lo consideraba un ser extraño, se había convencido de que sus intenciones eran nobles.

Es así como habían terminado viajando juntos. 

Muy a pesar del vendedor de medicinas que renegaba de cualquier tipo de compañía. Ah.. pero si el otro era testarudo él lo era aún más.

Aún recordaba la acalorada conversación que habían mantenido en las escalinatas de la fatídica residencia Sakai.

Kusuriuri se negaba a la compañía de un samurai puesto que esto suponía mantener algún tipo de control sobre él. “Nadie debería controlar a otra persona” había dicho. Sin embargo no contaba con el código del samurai. 

Odajima era incapaz de entender la naturaleza de los Mononokes o porqué el Kusuriuri hacía lo que hacía. Pero no podía negar que aquel día, había sido salvado de una fuerza que no era de ese mundo por el hombre que se hallaba frente a él. Eso suponía una deuda..y las deudas debían saldarse.

Sin embargo no había sido fácil. El vendedor de medicinas era un sujeto extremadamente escurridizo. Un día ambos descansaban en un pueblo y al otro el vendedor ya no estaba más. 

Odajima estaba pendiente de sus pasos, lo rastreaba y lo ubicaba de un momento a otro. No por nada era un samurai. 

Aunque en ocasiones pensaba que sólo era capaz de rastrearlo porque el otro así lo permitía. Desconocía la razón de tan errático comportamiento, pero él no estaba ahí para hacer preguntas.

De hecho, cada vez que lograba hallarlo (casi siempre en alguna residencia y por referencias de los pueblerinos) era recibido por un “Odajima-Sama” una misteriosa sonrisa y una corta reverencia con la cabeza, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Eso le crispaba los nervios.

Pero no iba a darle la satisfacción al Kusuriuri de reaccionar y armar una escena. Asi que simplemente le devolvía la reverencia y se quedaba a su lado hasta que el otro encontrara el Katashi, Makoto y Kotowari del mononoke de turno.

En el presente estaba dolorosamente al tanto de que el vendedor de medicinas se hallaba en la habitación contigua y que no se había escabullido a ningún lugar. 

Él doctor le había dicho en su momento que la herida no era profunda y que sanaría con reposo. 

Odajima no había sido capaz de responder a las preguntas del médico con total franqueza. Solo había logrado decir que la herida había sido ocasionada por una katana.

Dudaba que le creyera el resto de la historia. Él mismo se preguntaba si lo que había visto era real o si simplemente se había tratado de la ilusión del mononoke.

Fue real. Instantáneamente pensó. . El dolor en el rostro de Kusuriuri era real. Los gritos de la familia Tabaki eran reales. La sangre corriendo por la palidez de sus piernas había sido real...No.

No era momento de recordar sino de hacer. Estaba harto de las derrotas. 

Al cuarto día sin novedades del Kusuriuri, Odajima tomó en sus manos el cuenco con Miso que la posadera iba a llevarle a su compañero y se disculpó con ella. La señora, que parecía compartir su inquietud ante la inapetencia de su peculiar visitante, lo dejó hacer con una simple reverencia.

Odajima golpeó la puerta de la habitación del vendedor de medicinas.

Como esperaba, no había respuesta. Se sentía algo raro de estar haciendo todo esto por alguien que era prácticamente un extraño...¿Qué podía hacer?

Entonces recordó el dolor en la mirada del Kusuriuri cuando la espada se cirnió sobre él y eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Con un golpe seco corrió la puerta que lo separaba del otro.

“Oi! la cena esta lista! No es correcto estar desperdiciando la comida! Así que cóme!”

Había entrado con ímpetu y a los gritos porque eso era de lo que él sabía. De órdenes y deberes. Nadie le había enseñado acerca de palabras de consuelo.

Su primer pensamiento al observarlo fue “está muy delgado”. Sin el quimono y el obi su figura se perdía en el tatami.

El vendedor de medicinas ni siquiera se inmutó. Su figura se hallaba recostada de lado en el tatami dándole la espalda. El cuarto se hallaba en semipenumbra. La pesada caja con sus artilugios en un rincón. 

Lo único que desentonaba en la prolija habitación eran los vendajes ensangrentados que él médico había cambiado la noche anterior.Los vendajes gritaban lo que no quería recordar, lo que se negaba a creer...

Un súbito enojo lo invadió.

“Oi! Me estas oyendo?!”

“Si”

Por un momento Odajima pensó que la voz había sido su imaginación. Pero poco después vió al otro removerse entre las sábanas para dirigirle la mirada. 

No estaba preparado para ver tanta tristeza. Nunca había visto esa expresión en el vendedor de medicinas y eso lo descolocó un poco. 

El cuenco de Miso se balanceó precariamente en sus manos y eso lo devolvió a la realidad..no se ganaba nada con la pena.

“Tóma, la posadera te lo hizo y es un insulto desperdiciar la comida como has venido haciendo, así que cóme!”

Kusuriuri observó un momento la comida en sus manos. 

“Por qué..?”

Eso irritó aún más al Samurai. “Por qué?!” Se dignaba a preguntar por qué debía alimentarse aquel ignorante vendedor de..

Percibiendo la incomodidad del otro, Kusuriuri completó la pregunta.

Por qué aún estás aquí..?

-Oh.. - Odajima se tensó. Él también se preguntaba eso. Después de lo que había pasado en la residencia Tabaki podía considerarse la deuda saldada. Ambos habían sido salvados por el otro en distintas ocasiones. 

No había deuda..

Y él aún continuaba a su lado... llevándole cuencos de comida. Desvió su mirada hacia el Miso que se enfriaba en sus manos como si fuera a darle alguna respuesta.

“Eso no es importante ahora..lo importante es que cómas y te recuperes. Luego hablaremos de eso..”

Odajima le alcanzó la sopa como si eso diera por cerrada la conversación. Kusuriuri le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos para luego incorporarse con dificultad sobre el tatami. 

Algo en la expresión del otro le indicó al samurai que el vendedor no iba a ser capaz de sostener esa posición durante mucho tiempo, menos aún comer. Asi que sin pensarlo, con un movimiento rápido se incorporó detrás del otro, levantándolo y sirviéndole de sostén para que apoyara su espalda de modo que quedaban en un semiabrazo extraño.

Tanto movimiento pareció tomar desprevenido a su compañero, que solo fué capaz de soltar un repentino “Oh!” cuando el cuenco fue depositado en sus manos por un par de brazos detrás de su espalda.

“En el campo de batalla, cuando los soldados no pueden valerse por sí mismos, es normal que sus compañeros los ayuden a alimentarse. No te lo tomes personal.”

Aclaró innecesariamente algo sonrojado el samurai, al darse cuenta de que sus acciones habían generado una extraña cercanía.

“No lo haría, Odajima Sama.” Replicó el vendedor naturalmente mientras comía. Aunque Odajima percibió la diversión detrás de sus palabras. 

Eso, aunque lo irritó un poco, lo hizo sonreír a él también.


	3. En la residencia Tabaki

Todo había empezado hacía unos días. Ambos habían escuchado comentarios de sucesos extraños en la residencia de la familia Tabaki. Era un pueblo pequeño por lo que los rumores se esparcían con asombrosa facilidad. 

Dicha familia era conocida por pertenecer a un clan adinerado y respetado por su gran antigüedad. Prácticamente habían sido los primeros de la región.

Todos estos datos eran preciosos para el Kusuriuri quien almacenaba cada pieza de información para luego dar cuenta de los motivos del mononoke.

Odajima sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían por visitar la residencia. Y eso era lo que efectivamente había pasado. Solo que, para variar, él no había sido incluído en la visita. 

Aquella fatídica mañana él había despertado, solo para darse cuenta que su compañero de viaje ya se había marchado. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se había dirigido al lugar más obvio dónde podía hallarlo: la propiedad Tabaki.

Había esperado afuera porque recordaba las palabras que el vendedor había dicho en la residencia Sakai : intentar entrar en un lugar asediado por un demonio era imposible para humanos.

Asi que había permanecido en las inmediaciones de la residencia hasta tener noticias del otro. 

Cuando las horas se incrementaron comenzó a inquietarse. Era posible que el vendedor se hubiera marchado sin visitar la residencia? No. Había hablado con los vecinos y lo habían visto entrar durante la noche. Su peculiar apariencia y el hecho de que ambos eran extraños en el pueblo los hacían blancos fáciles de las miradas.

Al anochecer decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Con sigilo se dirigió a los jardines de la propiedad. Tal vez pudiera ver algo de interés sobre la medianera del lugar.

Con sorpresa, notó que había movimiento en el interior de la casa. Algunas figuras iban de aquí a hallá en el interior. Recordaba que Kusuriuri le había indicado que en caso de que un Mononoke ocupara una casa no habría indicativo alguno de anormalidad para el que mirase desde el exterior. 

Eso le dejaba dos opciones. O el vendedor aún no había hallado el Katashi, el Makoto, y el Kotowari del mononoke o algo más había sucedido. 

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando un jovencito (al parecer un criado) depositó en el suelo del jardín la pesada caja que contenía las medicinas del vendedor, abriendo los cajones y separando lo que al parecer era de su interés y descartando lo demás en el estanque.

“Oi! Qué crees que haces?!”

Sin pensarlo, Odajima saltó la medianera que delimitaba la propiedad y desenvainó su espada en las narices del desprevenido criado.

“Sumimasen! Sumimasen!” Repetía el jóven que no debería tener más de 15 años en un estado de confusión total ante la repentina aparición de un furioso samurai en el jardín de la residencia.

“Mi señora me ha ordenado que revisara las pertenencias del Kitsune y que descartara lo innecesario!”

“De qué diablos está hablando este chico?” Pensó Odajima mientras le pedía al criado que lo llevara con el vendedor de medicinas.

“El Kitsune es peligroso, está encerrado en el ala oeste. No van a dejarlo llegar ahí.”

Con aquellas palabras, el samurai perdió la poca paciencia que estaba conservando hasta el momento, acercó su katana al ojo del muchacho y le susurró al oído.

“Vas a llevarme al ala oeste o voy a mutilarte aquí mismo con esta espada.”

El chico asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza y le sugirió que se ocultaran unos momentos hasta que todos en la residencia estuvieran dormidos. Mientras permanecían ocultos una mujer salió al jardín gritando un nombre, supestamente el de una criada y maldijo al encontrar las pertenencias del Kusuriuri desordenadas en la orilla del estanque.

“Holgazana, deja las tareas de limpieza por la mitad,seguro fue a beber sake con el otro inútil..”. Maldijo la mujer mientras entraba.

El jóven soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado. Entre susurros le explicó innecesariamente al samurai que esa era la cuñada de la señora. Posteriormente agregó que ella no sabía nada del Kitsune. Odajima entonces encaró al jovencito.

“Y sigues con eso del Kitsune..!A que diablos te refieres con eso?!”

El muchacho lo miró seriamente. De repente le dió la impresión que no lo miraba un chico sino un anciano. Pero era solo un juego de las sombras de la noche. 

“Aquel que buscas, al que llamas “Kusuriuri” es un Kitsune. Un zorro capaz de converirse en hombre. A juzgar por el número de sus colas es uno bastante antiguo. La señora de la familia se dedica a la caza de Kitsunes desde hace mucho tiempo, pero solo unos pocos integrantes de la familia y algunos criados lo saben. Su inmensa fortuna deriva de la venta de sus colas..”

Odajima escuchó las palabras del chico con incrédulidad. Desde luego sabía lo que era un Kitsune..pero solo eran leyendas. Cuentos infantiles y mitos que solo creían las mentes débiles..lo mismo que los mononokes. Oh! Pero esos eran bien reales y el los había experimentado en carne propia. Pero esto del Kitsune...era demasiada fantasía para su mente racional. 

Aún así decidió seguirle el hilo al jóven..

“La señora lo ha encerrado en el ala oeste. Hoy le han cortado las colas..pensaban quitarle también las orejas. Tienen propiedades mágicas, sabe?..pero es inútil si se desangra y muere. Las colas y las orejas pierden su efecto si el Kitsune muere, por lo cual hay que conservarlo hasta que..”

“Una palabras más y el que va a morir serás tú. Llévame ahora dónde esta.”

Odajima no creía una palabra de lo que decía el chico sobre las colas. Pero los tintes que estaba tomando aquella conversación y el mal presentimiento que sentía no le gustaban nada.

 

Los pasillos de la residencia eran interminables. Mientras se abrían paso en la oscuridad y haciendo el menor ruido posible Odajima se replanteaba las palabras del jovencito.

Kusuriuri un Kitsune? Era de risa. Sin embargo había detalles que no podía ignorar..las orejas puntiagudas, los colmillos que se asomaban cuando el otro hacía un esfuerzo, la extraña pintura en su rostro, sus habilidades espirituales y las colas...se decía que supuestamente el Kitsune tenía dificultades para esconder su cola cuando adoptaba forma humana. 

¿Era posible que aquel ridículo obi sirviera para ocultar..?

“ Oye tú! Más rápido!”

Con un enérgico susurro y con la efectiva punta de su katana apuró al jovencito quien le indicó que debían ser cuidadosos de no ser escuchados.

Dando vuelta un corredor se encontraron con un pasillo que no parecía dar a ningún lado. El samurai estaba a punto de amonestar al criado cuando éste abrió una puerta disimulada en la pared. 

Por supuesto, pensó Odajima, familias adineradas con sus puertas secretas.

Aquello le recordaba al desagradable episodio con el Bakeneko.

En aquella habitación parecía no haber nada y casi esperaba a que siguieran caminando cuando el chico le advirtió con voz queda “Aqui está”. 

Odajima se esforzó por ver en la oscuridad. Entonces advirtió el pequeño bulto encogido en un rincón. Indudablemente era Kusuriuri, pero esa postura era tan extraña en él que no lo había reconocido de antemano. Su cabello le ocultaba el rostro por lo que no podía saber si se había pércatado de su presencia o no .

En un gesto rápido Odajima se inclinó hacia él y lo instó a que se marcharan.El vendedor de medicinas susurraba algo intelegible. Algo en relación un mononoke..

Kusuriuri! He venido a sacarte, olvídate del mononoke. Tenemos que irnos!  
Contigo..  
Si, conmigo. Debes venir conmigo y salir de esta casa de locos..

Desconocía lo que le habían hecho, pero el vendedor no parecía él mismo mientras soltaba esa perorata de susurros. 

“Hoy le han cortado sus colas..” Las palabras del muchacho se repetían en su cabeza pero...no podía ser..

CONTIGO..!

Odajima, perdiendo la paciencia se acercó al vendedor de medicinas jalándolo de un brazo para incorporarlo y hacerlo caminar. En ese momento vió la escena que querría borrar de su mente.

De la cintura para abajo, lo que quedaba del kimono era lo único que cubría la desnudez del vendedor. El peso del cuerpo del otro sobre su brazo y la sangre oscura que bañaba la palidez de sus piernas casi lo distraían de las palabras del Kusuriuri a continuación:

-EL MONONOKE ESTA CONTIGO!

 

Odajima buscó instintivamente al criado... pero éste había desaparecido.


	4. Hacia el futuro

Los eventos que habían sucedido a continuación habían sido una locura para Odajima. 

Gritos, imágenes inconexas del pasado de la familia y escenas de la estadía del vendedor de medicinas en el lugar, habían inundado su mente en un torbellino del que le era imposible escapar.

Lo que sí era capaz de decir a ciencia cierta, era que había salido de la residencia cargando con un malherido Kusuriuri.

Sin embargo aquellos recuerdos e imágenes aún lo atormentaban mientras dormía. Sobre todo aquel de las colas. 

Había visto como si hubiera estado presente, la perturbadora imagen del vendedor de medicinas atado desde el techo. A un samurai de la familia, rasgar con su katana , el colorido kimono para luego, ante la órden de su señora, hacer descender el arma sobre las magníficas colas que nacían de la parte baja de la espalda del Kitsune.

El horror de aquella escena siempre lograba despertarlo.

En esos momentos optaba por salir al jardín de la posada y permanecer ahí hasta que el aire de la noche lograra relajarlo. 

“Leche de cabra.. es buena para conciliar el sueño.”

Kusuriuri le indicó desde la penumbra, cómodamente apoyado en una de las columnas cercanas, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo estar parado a la mitad de la noche en un jardin desierto ofreciendo medicinas. 

Odajima casi había muerto del susto, por supuesto.

“Oi! , no estes asustando a la gente de esa forma!” Soltó con rabia y tomó la medicina que le era ofrecida. Aunque en el fondo le alegraba que el otro al fín hubiera salido de su ostracismo.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. El samurai miraba el frasco de leche como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Mil preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente aunque no estaba seguro de qué empezar a preguntar.

“Es porque el mononoke te poseyó... es por eso que no recuerdas que pasó claramente..”

Odajima reprimió su sorpresa. Francamente no creía ser capaz de volver a sorprenderse con algo. Qué ingenuo. 

“El..mononoke. Me mostró algo. Me enseñó lo que te hicieron...yo. Es lo que no me permite conciliar el sueño. Esa imagen.”

Se atrevió a levantar la vista del frasco una vez que terminó de decir esto. El vendedor de medicinas permaneció varios minutos en silencio. Su cabello ocultaba su perfil por lo que no podia adivinar su expresión. 

Podía entender su dolor. Aunque desconocía la naturaleza de los Kitsune más allá de lo que pudieran decir las leyendas, intuía que el vendedor había padecido una pérdida importante.

Cuando Odajima se disponía a retirarse fué cuando el otro por fín habló..

“ El mononoke de aquella casa buscaba poseer a alguien desde hacía tiempo. Solía ser un Kitsune también..ellos le quitaron lo que creían valioso y lo mantuvieron en cautiverio. Cuando finalmente murió, su espíritu permaneció con la familia a la espera de una oportunidad. Los Tabaki sabían de su presencia y lo utilizaban para atraer a otros kitsunes que detectaban su presencia como mononoke..yo caí en esa trampa..”

El vendedor de medicinas hizo una pausa y sonrío amargamente. Odajima lo observaba atento a cada detalle.

“El criado que viste era su manifestación. Buscó atraerte. Necesitaba a alguien del exterior para poder poseer. Solo le faltaba algo a lo que asociarse. ..una emoción lo sufientemente fuerte. Es por eso... que te mostró aquella escena, para despertar tu odio y así actuar con tu cuerpo..”

El samurai tenía miedo de preguntar, pero solo había una forma de saber.

“Y entonces..Qué sucedió después?”

Kusuriuri permaneció en silencio unos minutos más. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en la respuesta que iba a darle.

“Cuando estuvo en tu cuerpo...se encargo de los que lo habían perjudicado..”

Odajima sabía que que el vendedor de medicinas estaba omitiendo gran número de detalles con aquella respuesta. Sin embargo el prefería no indagar más. El saberse instrumento de un mononoke para asesinar a una familia ya era suficiente peso en su conciencia. En eso meditaba cuando una terrible idea se hizo presente en su mente.

“El mononoke..aún está en mi” Era una afirmación. De alguna forma lo había intuído desde que los sueños habían comenzado. Todo encajaba.

Una expresión de intenso dolor cruzó el rostro del vendedor de medicinas, para luego disiparse tan pronto como se había manifestado. Tardó unos momentos en responder.

“Yo no...” Kusuriuri hizo una pausa para componerse. 

“No he podido exorcizarlo..yo no..”

“Lo harás” Lo detuvo Odajima sosteniendo su mirada seriamente. Sabía que esto suponía algo muy grave para su compañero y que la pérdida de sus colas de Kitsune estaba directamente involucrada con su incapacidad actual.

“Cuando sea el momento..cuando te repongas, lo harás” Sentenció tomando por los hombros al vendedor. El samurai percibió que en esos momentos su compañero necesitaba que alguien lo sostuviera para que no terminara de quebrarse por completo.

Kusuriuri lo observó mudo por unos instantes. Una extraña cercanía se había generado entre los dos. Odajima, conciente de esto, lo soltó de repente.

“Es por eso que debes alimentarte bien y no dejar la comida tirada como un ingrato!” Lo amonesto como si le hablara a un niño rebelde mientras se retiraba.

“Odajima sama” Odajima frenó en seco sintiendo la presencia de Kusuriuri a su lado “No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. Arigato” y diciendo esto le hizo una profunda reverencia y se marchó a descansar, dejando a un pensativo samurai en el jardín.

Todo había ido mal para los dos en aquella situación. Habían salido vivos de milagro y ahora necesitaban tiempo para sanar sus heridas físicas y psíquicas.

Esa noche, en la quietud de su habitación, Odajima decidió que no dejaría que Kusuriuri sanara sus heridas en soledad.

Fin

N. de A: Ok, escribí esto para contribuir un poco al fandom de Mononoke en español. 

Ojalá hubiera algo de KusuriurixOdajima para leer por ahí, creo que son geniales juntos y Kusuriuri se ve mucho menos estoico cuando el samurai lo saca de sus casillas.

Disfruté mucho haciendolo!


End file.
